


Chiaroscuro

by zsyree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/pseuds/zsyree
Summary: Sometimes the fractures in two souls become the very hinges that bind them together.A collection of one-shots featuring Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. SasuHina.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> post-war. canon-divergence au. romance. fluff. rated T.
> 
> "I miss every inch of you, the way you blush when I touch you, the way you taste when I kiss you... the feel of your hair against my fingers."

The cheerful noise of hummingbirds and rustling autumn leaves filtered through the room stirring Hinata from her sleep. She adjusted her iridescent eyes against the sunlight registering the surprising sight of another person in bed with her.

_ Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage. Her husband. _

She never once imagined the former avenger to be a Hokage especially after he deflected the village to join Orochimaru. But the Fourth Shinobi War changed people and over the years Sasuke had proven to each and every one of them what he was capable of and the village was appreciative of his efforts in ushering Konoha into a new era. 

Despite his stern nature, the citizens of the Leaf respected him. Being Hokage had taken up most of his time and Hinata had long resigned herself to the fact that she was competing with an entire village for her husband's time and attention.

She appreciated his efforts in trying to make it up to her. Sometimes, Sasuke would send her a box full of cinnamon rolls tucked with a sweet hand-written note or the occasional days when he would sneak her out of the academy so they could have lunch together in their favorite hole in the wall sushi restaurant. Still, Hinata often found herself going to bed alone at night and it filled her with melancholy. She woke up every morning searching for him, her arms etching across the empty place beside her.

It wasn't very often that she saw him before he left so Hinata was thankful she was up before him today. Smiling, she reached up to brush a lock of hair away from his face. Sasuke slept on his stomach, his muscled arms curved around the pillow beneath his head. His face was much softer, his calculating onyx eyes were closed, soft snores escaping slightly parted lips.

She quietly turned to her side and moved closer, softly pressing their noses together and nuzzling softly. She giggled when Sasuke stirred groggily, blinking twice and adjusting his eyes against the sunlight streaming from the parted curtains before focusing his eyes on her. Hinata managed a small squeak when he moved and she found herself flat on her back. 

Bracing his weight on his elbows on either side of her shoulders, they stared at each other for a long, wordless moment before Sasuke broke the silence. "I miss you," Hinata stilled at the sound of a deep, silky murmur. "I miss every inch of you, the way you blush when I touch you, the way you taste when I kiss you... the feel of your hair against my fingers."

She reached out slowly, her fingers caressing his cheek. She smiled warmly when he nipped at her exploring fingertips.

"They say you are lucky to be married to the Hokage," Sasuke started before leaning closer to her, his breath brushing across her skin in hot drifts that made Hinata quiver. "But in truth, I am one lucky bastard to have a woman like you in my life."

His lips took hers in a soft, smoldering kiss applying explicit pressure against her body until she was completely molded against him. "I may not say this often, Hinata" Sasuke whispered before staring at her flushed face, his eyes remaining gentle. "But thank you for supporting my dream, even if it means sacrificing time from our marriage."

"Sasuke-," he stopped her with a passionate kiss and in the blazing minutes that followed, no further words were possible. Hinata felt herself slide into a bewilderment of pleasure, dilating her senses until every sound, touch, and taste became painfully magnified.

Sasuke eased the hem of her nightgown away, teasing her exquisitely exposed skin. "Y-You'll be late for work if we don't stop," she stammered breathlessly, torn between lust and guilt.

"I'm taking seven days off starting today," Sasuke smirked at his wife's surprised expression before gently catching her bottom lip. "And I already asked Ino to cover for you at the academy."

Hinata smiled brightly at him before brushing her lips against his. "So the Hokage's all mine for a week?" Hinata asked teasingly, her opal eyes hopeful and glowing with excitement.

Sasuke smiled smugly before whispering huskily against her ear, "At your service."


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genin! sasuhina. canon-divergence au. romance. humor. rated K.
> 
> He never imagined he'd be envious of Naruto until that day.

They were eight years old the first time Sasuke saw Hinata being introduced to the class. She was small and chubby with pink cheeks, short midnight blue hair, and a pair of opalescent eyes that seem to swallow her round face.

He heard other boys say grimly that they rather be hit by a shuriken rather than attempt a conversation with her. Waiting for her to finish her sentence was rather tedious. Naturally, Sasuke had done his utmost to avoid her whenever possible and it wasn't a difficult task seeing as the timid Hyuuga heiress tend to blend in the background and prefer solitude than attempt a conversation with one of their classmates.

But it wasn't until he heard her desperate cheer for Naruto amidst the loud crowd of their classmates during a practice match that he took notice of her. The way her eyes danced with hope, pride, and admiration as the dobe tried to stand up and fight back proved to be Sasuke's undoing.

_He never imagined he'd be envious of Naruto until that day._

For Sasuke who was used to the respect and admiration of boys and girls alike, not being acknowledged by her was annoying. Girls threw themselves at him but Hinata did none of those things.

_Because Uchiha Sasuke didn't exist in her world. There was only Naruto._

For months, Sasuke grew frustrated as Hinata ignored all his efforts to get her attention. He didn't know why he even bothered but deep down he wanted her to look at him the same way she looked at Naruto.

Hinata infuriated him, confused him, and exasperated him. His opinion didn't change until the day he saw her practicing shuriken and missing every target. But as she tried again, with a look of stubborn determination on her face, Sasuke walked away, smirking and thinking to himself, _"I won't give up until you notice me."_


	3. Sexy Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au. humor. romance. rated T
> 
> "Yes, but why do I have to play the part of Santa?" he asked resignedly. "You agreed to it, remember?"

"Remind me why I have to wear this again?"

Hinata bit her lip, trying to hide her growing amusement and failing miserably as her husband stepped into their bedroom geared in the red Santa suit she bought for their groups' annual Christmas party.

Reaching out, Hinata adjusted the hat he lopsidedly thrown over his head, "It's our turn to host the party this year and it's our first Christmas as a family."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance when Hinata grabbed her phone, took a picture of him, and posted his photo on her social media. She captioned her post "Sexy Santa".

Scowling at his giggling wife who looked ravishing in her red dress, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes, but why do I have to play the part of Santa?" he asked resignedly.

"You agreed to it, remember?"

_Right._

Everyone in Konoha 12 was sold to the idea, except him of course. It started when Kiba suggested they hold a double celebration, their annual Christmas party, and an early birthday party for Hinata at the Uchiha residence since most of them will be out of town after Christmas. And Naruto, seeing an opportunity to embarrass his best friend, suggested Sasuke should wear a Santa costume to entertain the children at the party.

Sasuke flatly refused and announced their annual party was canceled. But the minute Hinata walked into their bedroom that night wearing a champagne silk nightgown which looked both innocent and sexy on her, his resolve crumbled.

_His wife was such a bully._

"It was this or Grinch," Hinata reminded him.

"Ho-ho-ho," Sasuke deadpanned. "Hilarious."

Hinata laughed at Sasuke's offended expression and she thought he actually looked pouty. Standing on her toes, she tugged on his costume for a kiss but a cute babble sound grabbed their attention.

The couple turned to look over their eight-month-old son wearing a reindeer costume Hinata had painstakingly worked on for days. The baby reached out his pudgy hands and Sasuke released him from his crib and bounced him off his hip.

"See how Mama is so mean to your Papa, Hiroshi?"

The young Uchiha chortled and blew a raspberry, baby drool trickling from the corner of his lips as he giggled. Hinata approached them, placing a peck on Hiroshi's cheek before looking up to her husband, "For all it's worth, I think my husband is one gorgeous Santa."

"Oh you better watch out wife," Sasuke punctuated his cheeky remark with a sly squeeze of her rear causing Hinata to squeak in surprise before he walked away. "Because Sexy Santa is coming tonight."

* * *


End file.
